


Let Me Love You (Set Me Free)

by UnicornBliss



Series: Pentagon Oneshots [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Hui, Platonic wooyu, Soul-Crushing, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuho, but also mild angst, heartbroken shinwon, matchmaker hongseok??, past player jinho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: Jinho, a typical office worker with an empty heart, doesn't expect much of valentine's day. Not the unwanted confession and definitely not Adachi Yuto.





	Let Me Love You (Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> 'The universe has moved for us  
> Without missing a single thing  
> Because our happiness has been planned  
> Cause you love me  
> And I love you"
> 
> this is fluffier than you think i promise ( tho if you're here for angst then i guess there's some of that too??)  
> this has been sitting in my drafts for more than a year so :) enjoy

“I love you”

Fervently, the man worries his lips in between his teeth as he shifted in place, clearing his dry throat prior to speaking out his heartbreaking confession. “I'm sorry. I don't share your feelings.”

It leaves an aftermath of emptiness floating in the air, replacing the earlier suspense tinged with emotions and anticipation- which clearly dies at the words spoken by the latter whose eyes reflect utter sympathy, but no regret. He stares back at the male whose heart breaks slowly, silently. In a day where love was exchanged, jo Jinho had the audacity to steal that from the other, protecting him from a relationship full of lies and further pain. It was good for him, a better decision he'd taken for the both of them as he tried to evade the guilt crawling at his insides and surfacing in the tremble of his lips as he apologized yet again, inching forward to squeeze the broken man’s hand.

“You deserve better.”

\--

Love wasn't in the young man’s league, not even back when he pined for cool senior high schoolers as a junior nor when it had involved the cute neighbors in his preteen dramatic phase. The atrocious cycle would repeat itself among the years: a crush, endless expectations, an emotional breakdown, and finally, regret. Was it love? It definitely wasn't. It never was. Jinho likes to name them as his fruitless attempts at fulfilling society’s expectations of claiming a partner when in fact, he never felt the dire need to have one. Perhaps his surroundings urged him to convince himself about liking someone, anyone, for the sake of blending in. And later in life, it dawned on him that he lied to himself all along, blinded by the futile attempts his friends encouraged him to pursue.

Jinho now is a twenty five year old man with a better understanding of the world, and most importantly, himself.

Or at least he believes so.

The sun was gradually disappearing into the tangerine expanse of clouds littering the horizon, a refreshing spring breeze dancing in the air as if to celebrate the holiday of love. As much as he liked flowers, roses particularly, their abundance had him scrunching his nose every now and then, overwhelmed with their artificial wafting scent and bright colors glowing under the dim evening lights. He’d taken a stroll down the city, walking out on a confession from one of his distant friends who’d harbored feelings for him ever since he moved to Seoul. Jinho wasn't oblivious enough not to notice, his only hope was to never be put in a situation where he had to break it for him- which had to happen on this particular day, forcing him into a traumatic rejection that caused the other a dejected look and a constricting heart aching to be mended by none but Jinho himself.

He sighs, recalling the few tears clinging onto shinwon’s lashes when he blinked in disbelief, lowering the bouquet in his hands and pressing it to his side shamefully, almost in surrender. It was painful to watch, and even more tormenting for the latter who'd have to spend the day nursing his broken heart instead of enjoying the holiday.

It takes Jinho an hour to get over the event, mildly wishing to be distracted by anything to forget shinwon’s pained face that'll probably haunt him before sleep.

“Roses, sir?”

He turns his face, rubbing his chin into the scarf wrapped securely around his neck and half of his face to look at the old man. He shakes his head briefly.

“Single ?” Jinho chuckles, nodding in confirmation at the assumption. “I'm sure that'll change soon.”

Not having the heart to leave the man waiting, Jinho accepts the few roses in hand and drops the coins into his palm before resuming his walk in the streets. The red lanterns light up, heart shaped balloons float on buildings and the roses in jinho’s hand remain lifeless for the meantime, unclaimed and soon to wither.

\--

All the movies in the cinema happened to be romantic this day, and it isn't a surprise, except Jinho really loathed the idea of third wheeling every single pair on his own among a sea of couples. He spotted a few single men like himself and heaved a sigh of satisfaction, grabbing his popcorn to waste his day off wisely since he hasn’t planned anything else other than enjoying every minute as much as he could. Third wheeling was always better than sleeping the day off at home before a tedious day at work came.

“I'm sorry is this your seat?” Jinho squints in the dark theater but shakes his head nonetheless, realizing it didn't matter because he came alone anyway. Before he came in terms with sitting at the far back with his beloved popcorn, he caught on the scent of a heavy masculine cologne coming from his side, the side where the deep voice came from earlier. He resists the urge to sneak a peek but eventually does, ever so casually as if roaming his eyes around the area in search for someone. The man remains unbothered, eyes trained on the screen with various trailers as more people rushed in and occupied originally empty seats on the front rows. No one had the decency to choose any of the seats on their row and Jinho is somehow grateful for that at least. He definitely preferred solace over the obnoxious kissy sounds from up close.

The plastic bag on his lap rustles in response to his restless squirming, hands fumbling with the hem of his sweater paws while his eyes twitched in temptation- he badly wanted to stare, explore the person on his right and make out his vaguely handsome complexion in the darkness. It proved to be difficult when the man further pulled his hoodie above his head, turtle neck sweater already obscuring half of his face and leaving none for the smaller male to feast his eyes on. What bothered Jinho most, the man clad in black didn’t move an inch despite his obvious stares and not-so-meek glances that he stole every now and then. It wasn't a habit of his, but it also never occurred that someone gave a blind eye to him as much as this guy did.

Huffing softly, he threw himself back in seat and munched on the few caramel drenched popcorn bits remaining in hand. The protagonists share their first encounter and a few coos can be heard from the ladies in front, jinho’s subtle heavy sighs blending with them to create a soft noise filling the cinema hall.

One hour into the movie and jinho’s eyes flutter open slowly, bleary and lost. They stop at a pair of dark orbs staring back innocently, reflecting the scarce light coming from the huge screen and looking like little stars in a night sky. “Hello?”

Jinho flinches slightly at the deep voice elicited from the owner of those eyes, abruptly holding onto the arms of his seat to adjust his position and have a better look at the situation. He'd looked awfully familiar from up close and Jinho takes his time to detect where and when he'd seen him. The man had one arm on jinho’s side while the other hand held the too familiar iphone close to his face as if to signify the reason behind his concern. “Your phone’s been ringing for a while.”

“Oh.. thank you.” He grabs his phone from the large hand presented to him and briefly checks the caller ID, dismissing the call immediately after and offering a timid smile. The latter gives a tight lipped smile before reaching back to his seat and sinking into his hoodie much like a turtle hiding in its shell. Cute.

 

\--

When the credits roll up the screen, the exit doors become swarmed with people rushing to leave and jinho’s feet stay rooted to their place. The way back home wasn't far and he had all night long to drag the holiday before he had to finally sleep (and wake up early for his morning shift but that's unnecessary to mention for various reasons). He dusts his pants off any bits and bounces on his heels randomly, flipping the phone in his hand and checking the time for the nth time when a cough startles him and he blinks to the man behind him with a quiet “hm?”

“I have the same hoodie.”

“....”

“I mean- not now. At home.”

Jinho blinks again, glancing back at his own denim hoodie with various zippers and tilts his head in thought before concluding, “so, you think we match?”

“We could, if you have time to spare so I could get mine from my apartment.” He blurts out, clearly unable to stop. “-which is one block away by the way.”

With one eyebrow tilt and a telltale quirk of the lips, Jinho finds himself giving in too fast. (Not like he tried to resist anyways).

\--

“That was fast.” Jinho comments happily when Yuto, as the young man introduced, emerged from his room with his identical denim hoodie and regular ripped jeans that almost resembled jinho’s. They smile at each other like fools, cute fools who were happy at the mere thought of matching clothes, and decide to hang out like that, looking like the sappiest couple of preteens in love. If Jinho finds it rather satisfying, he doesn't let himself dwell much on it.

“I haven't matched outfits with anyone since middle school.” Jinho laughs, running down the stairs after Yuto who generously held the door open for him and lead the way. The tall man chuckles sweetly, waiting for jinho’s relatively shorter legs to follow up with his large steps as he regards him with a loving look. “Time to rewind some memories then?”

“Oh no please. I had the dumbest crushes back then.”

Yuto seems to find nothing about it as ridiculous as the older imagined. Instead, he smiles fondly as they walk through the cold air kissing their faces.

“All crushes are dumb at some point, but they're all cute. And natural.”

“How's pining for someone who doesn't know about you cute?”

“The butterflies?” He tries, glancing down at jinho’s challenging eyes that seem to anticipate his elaboration eagerly. He ends up laughing it off, dismissing the topic only to drag the tall man to the nearby ice rink. They exchange knowing looks, running to the counter to get their skates and hurriedly scurrying to wear them on. Jinho finds difficulty in tightening one of his skates to which Yuto kindly crouches down to help, nimble fingers working gracefully in a short time as he teases the older about his clumsy ways. Jinho hates to admit it gave him a few butterflies in his tummy especially when the latter further looked up to catch Jinho’s gaze, holding it for a bit longer as they remained silent sans their loud heartbeats.

“L-let's go?”

Yuto sputters, flustered, and nods quickly in agreement as they step on the ice together. It's strangely void of any crowd as the usual, a few children with their parents skating peacefully by one side near the edge sparing them the entire frozen scape to skate on. Yuto’s skates slide easily as he maneuvers his way forward, turning to face Jinho while his feet continued to push him backwards, coolly urging the older to move closer to him. Jinho wastes no time in following, pushing himself giddily towards the taller man with a welcoming grin and letting out a giggle when they collide softly, earning a wince from Yuto. He holds Jinho lightly, trailing his fingers up his arms then down to hold his hands. Yuto doesn't look at him when he further pecks his knuckles and resumes skating with the smaller’s hands in his own, secured in a tight grip as he used his strength to pull both of them across the ice. The telltale flush on his caramel cheeks though speak for him and Jinho reflects the blush on his own face, biting his lips shyly as their skates crossed paths and allowed many chances for them to bump “accidentally”. On one certain accident, Jinho’s lips came in contact with yuto’s zipper and tore slightly at the bottom to which he whined about while nursing it with his tongue in vain. Yuto stops in his tracks and makes a sudden U-turn bending down to jinho’s level and inspecting his lips only to lift his chin up before breathing into them warmly, eyes trained on the beet crimson spot on his chapped lips. It felt like a young dream, a romantic movie from the nineties with soft love songs playing in the background as he let himself free- let his heart free of the hard clutches.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispers apologetically and the longing in his tone depicts a hidden temptation that Jinho relates to very well. The older’s face is cradled in yuto’s warm palms as their faces inched closer instinctively and before he had a moment to remember forever, a sudden weight comes crashing at their legs and they collectively separate with a gasp. The little child blinks up at them with innate innocence as he gets up to his feet again after tripping clumsily, skating away towards his mother like a disoriented duckling in a huge lake. When their attention is diverted back to each other, Jinho shakes his head with a small smile hanging on his still red lips followed by a whisper, more to himself “that was close.”

\--

 

Yuto’s offer to share a pumpkin spice while watching the red fireworks under the stars becomes an awkward exchange of looks and smiles as they sipped silently on their warm cups. Shinwon’s eyes strangely mirror the stars when he blinked with unshed alkaline drops of sadness. A soft sigh leaves the older's lips and he doesn't find yuto’s questioning look unexpected. Rather, he worries a bit over breaking another heart in the same day.

He never counts the possibility of his own heart facing a similar fate instead. Perhaps it's the assuring smiles and smitten looks Yuto gives him throughout the night, otherwise nothing alerts Jinho of an upcoming heartbreak of his own.

“Crushes can be painful.” He starts, toying with the edge of his cup, eyes drawn to the various constellations that suddenly seemed more interesting than anything. Yuto’s face appears relaxed from his periphery and he inwardly hopes it forever remains that way around him.

“They're prone to be painful when the other is oblivious about it.” He reasons, accent heavy but words as clear as the sun on a summer day. He's staring at Jinho, who's staring at the sky. Never once breaking the moment, Jinho’s fingers find the younger’s by his side and slowly intertwines them abashedly, blinking a couple more times as the sanguine tinge of his lips matched the one scattering in the skies. Yuto memorized the curve of jinho’s lips, timid yet exposed for the world to know how content he is with the latter’s touch.

“What if it's a false promise? What if the person knows but doesn't reciprocate the feelings?”

The sounds of exploding fireworks fill the space between them for a few minutes until the calming baritone reaches his ears. “Then it's just a crush. Or is it?”

“I.. don't know.”

“Are we talking about you?”

At the sudden interrogation, jinho’s heart gets stuck in his throat. His fingers shake faintly in the other’s hold but he doesn't shift away. “What if we are?”

“Then you don't have to worry.” Yuto speaks through a gentle smile and gaze that Jinho almost blurts out his heart on spot if not for his followed reasoning.

“No one could dislike you after all. I'm sure he or she likes you back, Jinho.”

Jinho nods, a bittersweet feeling washing over him as the red and golden hues in the sky mask his sad smile.

“You should confess to them. I guarantee you that they'll share your feelings.” Yuto’s wink has him doubling in laughter, smacking his shoulder playfully with a twist of melancholy lacing his gestures. The night nears its end and with it their short date, they realize when the crowd starts walking out gradually. Their fingers seek each other’s warmth nonetheless, and the caress of smooth skin over jinho’s keeps him lulled for the rest of the night.

\--

Morning comes like a rush, spent in a blink before jinho’s in the dreaded space of his office. His colleagues throw him a week-worth pile of work to make up for that one employee who ditched on them for a honeymoon vacation with his wife. That's why, Jinho concludes his aversion to relationships. What's so bad about flings?

“I see you've arrived early as always, Mr.Jo.”

“I see you're procrastinating as always, Yang. I'm not hired to cover up for your last minute touch ups.”

Hongseok scoffs, crossing his arms over jinho’s desk before resting his chin over his elbow eyeing him carefully. “Where'd you go yesterday? I called you but you didn't pick up”

“None of your business.”

“Stop avoiding it. I know you've been with Shinwon.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and jinho’s offended expression has him backpedaling with a gawk. “What?”

Not again, Jinho sighs. “I rejected him, basically.”

“Are you in your right mind? The man is a great catch- the greatest catch and he loves you god damn it.” His head is off his arms by now, butt hanging off the edge of his seat in frustration. Jinho takes a tentative sip from his espresso, gagging slightly at the extremely bitter taste then regards his friend with exasperation pouring through his actions.

“Done? You said he loves me, well, I don't. Saying yes just because he's nice and overly handsome is mean and not something I'd do anyways”

Hongseok deflates but never backs down, rolling his eyes excessively as his fists came up to knock on Jinho’s head repetitively. “Idiot !”

“But that didn't exactly imply that I was single for the night.” He grins when hongseok’s gasp comes in response just like he imagined. “Remember the guy who rooms with wooseok? “

“Wooseok? Hwitaek’s cousin?”

“Yeah, his roommate. That guy. Adachi Yuto.”

“Yeah?” He urges unsurely, already prepared to give him an earful about age gap.

“He asked me out and we had fun.”

“Wha-”

“Not in-bed kind of fun, relax. Geez.”

“Okay? But you still had a fling. You always do and that's not what we agreed about.”

“Hongseok as far as I'm fixed to this job and lifestyle I'm quite content about being single you know,” he starts, stealing his friend’s latte and gulping down a mouthful before he gets caught. “And it's not like I'm hurting anyone in the process.”

He receives a smack on his arm before the latte is snatched from him harshly, a childish Hongseok sticking out his tongue for him before he got off his seat with a grunt. “Hopeless.”

“Tell shinwon I'm sorry, again”

“That is, if he doesn't take a sick leave.”

\--

_“What do you mean you left early ? Jinho you had a boatload of documen-”_

“And I finished them on time. Goodluck with your own, yang!”

___“Wait-”_ _ _

Jinho drops his phone in his suitcase, feet moving hurriedly across the sidewalk towards the nearest flower shop. His instincts obliged him to get rid of the undying emotions he harbored for the Japanese male and who was he to defy them?

A bunch of roses from the deserted shop- neglected after a day full of fortune- and a pumpkin spice from Starbucks is in hands, bright aura surrounding his frame when he further stopped the taxi to reach his crush’s apartment. _Crush_. That's what he'd settled with labeling it.

When he reaches there a few minutes later, his steps take a halt, slowly regaining confidence with every second he gets closer to the door. A knock, then an unfamiliar voice rumbling from behind the wooden door has Jinho on his tip toes- (metaphorically and physically when the man further reveals himself as a giant.)

“Uhm hello.” Deep voice, tall body, long legs and nimble fingers- but _not_ Yuto.

“Hey, wooseok? Is Yuto here?” Jinho chews his lips anxiously, the latter giving him a head-to-toe glance then turning his back to holler at his friend.

“Come in,”

Jinho bows politely, allowing himself in shortly after being left by the door. He marvels at the endless graffiti decorating the walls of their apartment. It smells of paint and freshly baked ramen and he finds himself nostalgic- the college days he used to spend his time drowning in snacks and sedatives. (The age gap strikes him oddly for the first time)

“Jinho..”

Jinho whips his head to a very startled Yuto with disheveled hair and oversized shirt hanging off his broad shoulders. The sight shouldn't shock him as much as it does, but he stares too long anyways.

“Sorry if I intruded, I.. well, I wanted to thank you for spending yesterday with me.”

It sounds pointless, and extremely fabricated- which isn't entirely false- however Yuto envelops him in a bear hug, one that collected jinho’s insecurities and drained them off his system at once. Like magic, yuto’s touch and warmth dissipated the older’s worries all too easily.

“You didn't have to but thank you.” The young man beams, still holding jinho’s arms in his embrace and disregarding wooseok’s questioning glares from the kitchen. He admires the flowers on jinho’s lap, noting how red and beautiful they were as the older placed them carefully on the table.They sink in their own bubble like yesterday was just the beginning and today is the sequel of whatever they've started- except, Jinho picks up the same scent of wooseok’s presence on Yuto and vice versa. Unless they shared almost everything, the man was positive it indicated they were together.

Well, they might be sharing hearts. He dismisses the thought immediately.

He’s ushered to sit on the sofa while the Japanese male tended to his flatmate’s whines from the stove, unable to prepare the tea he was asked and Yuto chides him affectionately, even holding his hands as to guide him in adding the required ingredients- which were basically none but tea, and sugar, Jinho deadpans inwardly. Ah, the green eyed monster in him becomes existent.

They both file out of the kitchen side by side with the quickly made tea and the oldest smiles at them softly, particularly in yuto’s direction. Wooseok, thankfully, doesn't comment on that.

“So, we tried our best.”

“Yeah, no high expectations though.” Wooseok barks a laugh at yuto’s gloomy expression but Jinho reaches for his cup almost too blindly faithful about their futile efforts.

“It's not bad.” He praises later, wooseok’s shoulders slumping in relief as he looked at his roommate who smiled back. “Good actually , for starters.”

Yuto pats wooseok’s head absently before moving away to sit beside Jinho. “So, why'd you come here Jinho? For real.” His breath hits the older’s face gently and Jinho feels like spilling all his bottled emotions, but he stops himself. Patience. When'd he become so desperate?

“I'd hate to be this obvious but I've missed you.”

Silence. Wooseok chokes purposefully on his tea and muses at the taste, albeit taken aback by how bitter it was (he'd forgotten to add any sugar cubes). It's then that the two realize how closely they've been seated, not an inch space of holy spirit spared in between them. It doesn't bother them even after, and Yuto takes the initiative to reassure Jinho.

“I know, i’m irresistible.” He winks with effort and both of them laugh simultaneously, an easy aura settling now. “Wanna hang out?”

“No, I dropped by to check up on you and..yeah.”

Wooseok’s eyes are trained on the wall behind the two lovebirds, drawing conclusions of his own as his fingers toy with the sugar cubes at the tip of his cup.

“We should exchange numbers if that's okay-”

“Totally.”

Jinho’s smile threatens to tear his facial muscles apart but Yuto still finds it endearing rather than remotely creepy. Perspectives, wooseok thinks.

 

They walk him to the door, wooseok trailing behind to wave his hand a sheepish goodbye then disappearing back to leave them alone. Nothing much happens after, they fall into the comfortable silence they've accommodated to sans the few looks they exchange as the older steps outside a little to survey the situation, testing out the waters before he can decide on a proper goodbye.

Yuto, as always, beats him to it and he blinks to the sudden embrace he’s pulled in. Warm, firm, and mellow, the taller’s hug lasts a few minutes, hands slowly making way over his small back to ease out a stressful day.

“Did you confess to that person, Jinho?”

_What?_

“You seem troubled so I figured. Did he perhaps reject you?”

Jinho’s brows knit together against the latter’s chest but he stays mum. Yuto’s hands press harder on his back to bring him even closer and rather than feeling fuzzy and welcome about the notion, all the older feels is confusion. This isn't what he intended.

“Uh.. about that.” His voice comes out muffled. Yuto’s hum followed by his careful hold tell him he's listening.

“I was just making up a possibility. There's no crush whatsoever.”

“So you don't have a crush in first place?”

And leave it to Jinho to hallucinate and sense a drop in the younger’s tone. He's about to explain, confess that the man holding him at the moment is ‘the’ crush but how credible would that be? How often do you fall for someone at first sight, first date?

Not common.

“I did.” He decides finally.

“You'll find a new one soon perhaps. And maybe it's going to be a better experience.”

“Maybe.” Jinho shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips as he moves to look up, entranced by the caramel skinned man.

 

The day moves by at an excruciating pace, leaving pungent tracks of disappointment and self loath, a drained Jinho sprawled on his bed for a good long hours before sleep overtook his body. The scent of familiar Jo Malone lingers around him when his eyes shut down at last.

\--

“Someone looks grumpy.”

Hongseok’s annoying smile is jinho’s ultimate pet peeve on bad mornings, he decides when it's the first sight that welcomes him at work. “Good morning to you too.”

“Cheer up buttercup, your espresso is ready and,”

At that, the older turns to face him, expectant.

“I got you a new date.Well, more like a second date.” He singsongs, resting his weight on the wall behind him waiting for a reaction. The reaction never exactly comes but jinho’s eye roll indicates a rejection that the secretary wouldn't take at any cost. The desk looks exceptionally tidy, shining under office lights unlike its usual dull exterior and the rolling chair is adjusted to his preference (and height, mind you), he notes. When he checks his espresso, a sticky note is attached with a cheesy pick up line he hasn't heard since ages but a genuine smile stretches on his tired face nontheless. That marks a point for Hongseok.

“You don't have to thank me.”

“Hongseok why do you never listen when I clearly state : I don't want to date.”

“Even if it's that Japanese roommate with an expensive Jo Malone that you happen to carry despite owning Paco Rabanne?”

Jinho startles, reaching for his suit to sniff around for any suspicious scents. “Stop that you look like a dog. Anyways, I'm not your friend for nothing. I managed a date with him.”

“What have you done now?” Hongseok acts offended but sits on the desk facing Jinho anyway, encouraged by the older’s curiosity.

“Shinwon’s apparently dating wooseok now-”

“Aren’t wooseok and Yuto a thing though?”

“...how'd you know?”

Jinho shrugs, sipping at his bitter coffee to rid any petty thoughts from swarming him. “Just do.”

“Well, that isn't entirely wrong but shinwon’s gone with wooseok on a semi-date yesterday so that's that.”

“It's probably just like mine and yuto’s- a one day thing.”

“But it could be a beginning.”

Other employees start throwing glances at Hongseok and Jinho as duty hour ensues and he slides off his friend’s desk tauntingly, drumming his fingers on his arm chair as he suggested. “I met wooseok and he’s been looking for someone to keep Yuto company so their double date would work.”

“I seriously don't know how do you even meet such people do you happen to be close to everyone on this planet ?”

“Are you stupid? Shinwon and I live in their apartment building.”

“What!”

 

So it happens, Hongseok informs wooseok that a date has been secured for his Japanese friend, and apparently Yuto doesn't bother much to speculate about his identity as long as he doesn't end up third-wheeling the pair in company. Jinho fussed on his own about all the tension ahead- shinwon hasn’t been exactly on good terms with him and to adamantly go out on a double date with him has got to be the most awkward thing to happen yet. Regardless, Hongseok picks out clothes for his sake (“don't wear that ratty hoodie I swear to god Jinho” “you better wear this to look young”) and he is more or less obliged to comply what with the threats he's been receiving nonstop. What's so special about fashion anyways? First impressions, an imaginary Hongseok screams in his subconscious. But in his defense, he's far from giving a first impression if the previous encounters were anything to count on.

 

All set to go, he cards his fingers through his damp hair, careless about how unprofessional it looked unlike his daily prim side hairstyle for work. Right now, his hair fell freely to his eyes, not too long and not too short to hang on his eyebrows- just the right length. He looks….soft.

(He hopes Yuto preferred soft.)

\--

What Jinho doesn't expect is shinwon and wooseok to be waiting for him on the restaurant table, both sporting contradicting expressions. It's too early to walk back and he sucks in the bile crawling up his throat to force a smile, at least that's a starter.

“Hello.”

Wooseok starts, standing up to high five Jinho like they're lifelong buddies, which has shinwon’s brows raised in shock. “My cousin, hwitaek, introduced us to each other once.” Wooseok clarifies, Jinho nodding briefly at the brunette who digests the information slowly, unwillingly. They share an awkward nod as a greeting instead before settling back (un)comfortably on their seats.

“Yuto's on his way.”

Jinho’s mouth forms an ‘o’, resuming his table-to-eye staring contest avoiding any attention from the other two who struggled to adapt to the third party. “I didn't know you were friends with Hongseok.”

“He and I work in the same company. I didn't know he knew you either. “ he motions to wooseok and shinwon purses his lips, scratching his temple out of habit. “Well...he introduced me to Wooseok.”

“And they both live in the our same apartment building so.”

“I see.” Jinho comments, hands fidgeting under the table desperately awaiting his date’s arrival.

“Small world.”

“Yeah..”

 

Shinwon’s about to mutter something when Yuto’s presence makes itself into the restaurant, saving them from a possible compromising talk. His scent reaches the place before him and the oldest takes his time to inhale everything in, as if saving it in his lung for later use. It was addictive.

He looks startled for a moment upon witnessing jinho's presence, then his laid back style, the flush on his high cheeks and the tensed atmosphere the trio seemed to be drowning in. Jinho's smile welcomes him closer, almost hurriedly, and he's skipping a few steps to claim his date.

“Sorry for running late, but I'm here now so let's order because I'm starving.”

Yes, Yuto was definitely a life savior.

 

The food is served, the table is filled with random conversations and Jinho assumes this can't turn bad now. Except, it kind of does.

“So are you two dating?” Shinwon asks, dabbing his lips from remnants of fettuccine sauce and glancing at the two across them. Jinho appears more affected than the tall Japanese who merely dumps all his plate into his insides nonstop. His mouth continues to busy itself with munching and the older finds himself at loss of words. Thankfully, wooseok interjects.

“They're like us. It's their first official date.”

Shinwon doesn't buy it entirely but nods anyways, whipped for the raven haired male’s smile and his ways of avoiding sensitive topics. Of course none could pinpoint what exactly has happened two days ago between the older two but they didn't seem like the prodding type. Yuto, though, breaks the stereotype.

“How do you two know each other?”

“We-”

“Jinh-”

They lock eyes and the older sends him a look, nodding for the brunette to go ahead. And he does.

“We met in the company but he works in a different department. Ah, and I sort of had a crush on him.”

 

The chicken in jinho’s throat gets stuck all of a sudden and wooseok’s lips tighten as he chokes into the water he's sipping but Yuto is solely amused by that. He pats jinho’s back with a sweet “take care, Jinho.” And the older thanks him under his breath, face red from lack of oxygen. The lie sounded awfully similiar to the one he's been force feeding himself regarding a certain japanese.

Wooseok’s shirt is left stained with patches of water but he recovers quickly, eyeing both of them cautiously as if waiting for more.

“But don't worry, he rejected me on Valentine's Day. I figured he'd find someone who's more his style, which I guess is Adachi.”

It was too much for Jinho to deal with so he excuses himself directly, striding in his short legs to the closest men’s. They don't discuss anything after, and it becomes too awkward for even Yuto who picks at his pasta wistfully, an indefinite expression on his face. Wooseok doesn't decipher its meaning and shinwon is genuinely perplexed.

“I thought they liked each other?”

Wooseok sighs, dropping his utensils gently on the plate. “They haven't discussed that yet.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

\--

“Jinho _hyung_.”

It's the first time yuto’s ever used honorifics with the older and his voice comes off as vaguely forlorn and desperate. Jinho’s eyes bore into the cubicle’s door, averse to facing the male at this moment. His heart beats reach a crazy level of in-love and it scares him. He's never fallen this much for someone, this soon, this deep. Just the scent of yuto had him plastered to the door, seeking more of him but he denies himself that. Yuto clearly never voiced his feelings for a reason.

And Jinho knows it's because he never harbored them in first place. Jinho had nowhere to settle in the younger’s heart, and he wasn't ready to intrude into his life without demanding his love, not friendship. Greedy, but fair enough for someone as hollow and single as he is.

Yuto’s forehead rests on the door and he breathes soundly, fingers ghosting over the doorknob.  
“Can I come in?”

 

Was the use of honorifics a necessity before rejection? Did people get awfully polite when they're apologetic ?

He bites back a ‘yes’ and squeezes his eyes shut, knuckles white from clenching hard on his sides. As much as he’d rather have karma get to him now than later, he prays that the latter would leave without breaking him apart. He'd understand indirectly, but hearing it was traumatic despite not facing the same situation in his life. A worrywart, that's what he is.

The door unlocks and Yuto steps into the cubicle, taking silence as a yes. Jinho’s eyes never see the light or the taller’s face when he speaks.

“Are you okay?”

Too nice. Not good.

“I wanted to confront you about something .. I don't know if this is the right place-” he chokes a chuckle, bitter in jinho’s perspective but completely anxious in reality.

“Hey look at me.”

 

He does, at last. Only for the warm touch to caress his face and cradle his cheeks gingerly. Yuto’s eyes are strikingly familiar to shinwon’s two days ago, when all he asked was the older’s acceptance. He swallows hardly, terrified at the resemblance- the deja vu.

The long fingers framing his face move to stroke the skin and coax him into relaxing slightly.

“I don't know if shinwon’s right but I don't want you to feel obliged to agree on what he said.”

Jinho wants to scream that ‘no! He is absolutely right you are my crush.’

“But I intend to make you fall for me even if it's irrational. I mean- I don't look bad and you laugh at my lame jokes right?”

They both chuckle breathlessly, inching closer by instinct. It was the law of attraction that they had no hand in, one step closer, a genuine look and a touch of commencement.

Jinho’s small fists crawl up the taller’s chest to tug him closer, impossibly closer. Yuto’s voice shakes and Jinho can't take it any longer because the boy is breaking when there was literally no reason for him to. And he kisses him. Tender and assuring yet tentative and unsure, as if sensing an imaginary refusal coming from the other who follows his move, holding Jinho’s waist with one hand and his neck in another. It's chaste and short, the older’s lack in skills surfacing with time before he pulled away just to place another peck, licking his lips as he glanced up innocently.

“That's your 'yes'?”

Jinho nods, giggling shyly as he sank into the taller’s embrace naturally. This isn't just another crush, he realizes when yuto does what he exactly imagined and presses his back to the wall claiming his lips strongly, hands on his face as he licked his way into his cavern to draw out the softest mewl from the older.

“Tell me you like me then.” He groans weakly when jinho’s lips slip a moan, tongues sliding against each other, slick and warm.

“I think I'm starting to love you.”

“This quick?”

Jinho whines, biting his lips as yuto’s laugh echoes in the tight space. “I love you too.”

 

 

Shinwon’s fingers toy with the handkerchief restlessly and wooseok watches from the side, tired of waiting in vain. He holds the older’s hand in his own and stares at him.

“Stop thinking. You two weren't meant”

“I-”

“I like you, and you can take all your time to get over Jinho but know that I wouldn't leave you because of that.”

Shinwon’s lips twitch, eyes glistening at the confession when Wooseok pulled his hand up and placed a tight lipped kiss on his knuckles.

“I'm here for you.”

 

Because maybe wooseok and Yuto were mistaken for being together, but wooseok and shinwon were fated, and it implies itself in the natural pattern of events following their date, the intimate gestures that come by whenever they're around each other and simple joy in seeing each other despite not exactly understanding the idea of being in love yet. Jinho lets himself be, allows his life to go on the way it desired because Yuto had promised to be there and what else mattered if he was backed by the object of his interest ? Without questions, they fell in love, and set themselves free.


End file.
